


B is for beloved

by Ilikebubbles



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, There are going to have explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikebubbles/pseuds/Ilikebubbles
Summary: Rey is trapped in another plannet, with an ocean and an island, and she imagines a boy and his adventures along an old Jedi and his friends. Will she have the courage to desvend the past while living the present? Why not just... pretend? (Also help to save the galaxy from the First Order and her nemesis, Kylo Ren?)





	B is for beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very serious fanfic. Take it with a serious face, a serial killer of serious seriousness.

One day after another in the island, working herself out, working to be faster, to be stronger, to be wiser, to be better than him. Rey is pushing herself to the limits of her body, she is exausted and it feels amazing. Eating enought, resting enought. Her mind is telling her, it’s great to be alive, to feel alive.

Luke is three meters from Rey, he steps closer and she runs towards him with her staff. Half a meter away, Rey jumps towards Luke, she is aiming his shoulder. He dodge it with a hop to the side. A fast movement with her weapon to Luke’s side in a blink and she is down.  
\- You can’t just swing your stick around like a crazy kid. Am I training a child, Rey? - Luke asks rhetorically, walking around her.  
She is sitting in the grass, there is a soft sensation of the wind in, she hears it.  
\- No... old man. - She smiles.  
Rey stretches her leg, Luke stumble fast down in shock. In the floor, he is silent and like a stone, imovable. The girl can’t feel the wind anymore, her heart is starting to weight and she, like her master and friend, don’t move.  
\- Luke? -she asks slow and down, almost a cry, nothing. - Luke!? - Now a shout, she starte to crawl towards him when he started to shake.  
Did she broke his back? She thinks... - Did I hurt him so bad... I can’t... I can’t...  
He turned himself and was gigling, than the gigling turned into a good and loud laught.  
\- AHAHAHAHA! It was good Rey, so good, did you really tought you would hurt this old man? Like that? I am honored!  
It was a relieving and she laught, even thought a little anoyed.  
\- You’re the kid! I was so afraid, who would make me the horrible food you do? Yikes! haha  
\- Oh Rey of sunshine, you remember my little kids... - Luke said like a whisper, sitting down.  
\- You have... - Rey was confused, her face and aura reflected this as well.  
\- Oh, no. I’m talking about my students. They were a little younger than you but the trouble they coused... Good memories, I have. One time, the smallest one, Big Kiki lost his flute in a cave and at night the wind would make a strange sound and they all thought it was a monster, I said to them that was their first Jedi mission, they would have to defeat the monster, even Ben peed his pants... hahahaha, and than they all went to the cave with sticks like yours and...  
\- You said Ben? Han and Leia’s son?  
\- ... yes. And as I was talking, they went to the cave with only fire in sticks and at night, you know what it is full of? The cave is full of batrats! And they are really afraid of fire, like the kids when they ran in persecs from the flying monster, hahahaha... and after they...  
And the story went on and on, but Rey never forgot the first time he mentined Ben as human, as he would often do with his guard down, inspired by his old tales.

“Ben, Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, Ben... Ben...” - BEN! -Rey spat out while doing her pushups  
\- What now Rey? I’m trying to meditate here, you should too. - Luke said - The strongest mind outcomes the strongest body. Stop thinking about this.  
\- You can’t say what I can or cannot think. Besides, I really can’t stop thinking about him. Ah! Ooouf.- She hited one hundred pushups and fell in the ground. She could at least try to stop thinking about him. But she liked it, she liked to think that even a monster was a little boy once. She liked to imagine herself having adventures like Luke’s students, or having loving and inspirational parents like Ben’s, Ben... he was a good kid, weak and thinn Luke said, strong in the force, yes, but always afraid and with anger.  
\- Will you dream a little more in the corner, please? Someone is trying to concentrate. - Luke said, like he could hear her thoughts. She always wondered if he could. 

At night, she is running with the stars, having a moonlight bath with porgs in her dreams. She love porgs, they have this fluffy furr and run funny. They have big bright brown eyes, like stars, like Ben. She saw his picture in her mind, really sad and anger, she only fell sad. Strange, how months ago she could kill him, that monster. But now, the image of the very impetuous warlord and dad killer was mixed with the new memories she created for him, almost with him. Dad killer, dad - killer. Kylo Ren killed his dad, Han Solo, Ben Solo killed his father. Ben Solo, the fun and, while afraid, very brave kid, killed Han Solo, my dad. No! Not my dad. His dad, our dad? I wish I had a father, like Luke? More like uncle Luke. I’m not a kid anymore, I don’t need a dad. Or a mom. I’m Rey. Only Rey. Not Rey Solo, not like Ben Solo. She cryed in the dark, the moon was gone by the clouds.

\- You can be Rey Solo. - A soft male voice called her.  
Rey is alone, she runs towards the tree in this field, green from the grass and purple from the flowers, the sky is blue, it’s warm.  
\- Feel the force, you can beat him. - Someone said.  
She is almost at the tree.  
\- I want you, Rey. - The voice is low, but clear, like a secret whispered near your ear. Her body shivered.  
She is below the tree. It is full of collorful fruits. One was floating in front of her.  
\- Eat one, Rey. But I warn you, you will know the truth, and it will make you miserable. Like a fairy tale, you live a lie, told to children to be scared to die. Do you fear death? Do you fear never see your dad or mom again? Are you going to pee on your pants?  
She ate one hole fruit, it was bittersweet.  
\- I am not a child, I do not fear death, and my parents are gone, but in my heart with me. And you... reveal yourself!  
*Brack*  
She heard a noise from behind her, she turned and in the other side of the tree, an adolescent boy, with vivid and bright dark hair jumped from it and started to run.  
\- Ben? Wait! I have questions...  
Dark, light, she wake up with the sun rising.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
